Guidance to Conscience
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: When both Lavi and Lenalee have difficulties in confessing, their own shoulder deities started to take things in their own hands. What happens when Angels and Devils play matchmaker? Chaos and hilarity ensues. Lavi and Lenalee.


**Guidance to Conscience**

Lavi was the kind of person who naturally didn't space out when reading a book. He was well known to be a total goofball and a pervert. Everybody in the Dark Order could always count on him to be upbeat even on serious situations. Allen treated him as his best friend, Krory always went to him when he needed an advice, and Kanda wanted to do many unkind, painful things to him. Preferably with his trusty Mugen.

Alas, nobody said he could please everybody.

But anyway, not many things could distract Lavi from reading a really good history book. He was usually good about tuning out unwanted outside noise and whatnot. Unfortunately, this current distraction was something he never wanted to tune out.

Said distraction sat in the desk in front of him, so she couldn't see him staring at the back of her head. So he did—he stared at her hair with pure rapture, as though it held the very meaning of life. And for him, it did. He could have cheerfully made a life study out of Lenalee Lee, the object of his affections and his obsessions. Like the lovesick rabbit he was (and he was one, without a doubt), he watched her every chance he got. And he never got tired of staring at her hair. It was simply another part of her, another aspect of a beauty that was both visible and internal.

Plus, her hair was so shiny…

Unbeknownst to Lavi, he, too, was being watched—by someone sitting on a tree branch, just outside the library window. The watcher was…well, it looked like Lavi, except for the pointed red tail protruding from his backside, the twin red horns on his head, and the pitchfork sitting next to him; he was wearing a neat black suit (complete with bowtie) and a deep frown. It was none other than Lavi's own personal shoulder-devil…Devil-Lavi.

And he was watching his charge and friend with a deep, brooding stare.

"Hey!"

And Devil-Lavi found himself going _splat_ against the nearest window, courtesy of his friend and rival, Angel-Lavi—the little white-suit-clad, halo-ed, harp-carrying figure that usually stood on Lavi's right shoulder and told him that no, he couldn't start Kanda on fire and call him by his first name.

"Sorry!" Angel-Lavi chirped, waving cheerily. His snowy-white wings fluttered behind him.

Devil-Lavi got up, growled angrily, floated back over to take his seat on the branch and grumpily crossed his arms. "Whadahelldya want? Can't you see I'm busy trying to make his head explode?"

"I have to admit that there is a problem," Angel agreed, nodding fervently. "He's walking around in a total daze, and I think it has something to do with that girl." One divine hand pointed at the girl in the desk in front of Lavi's—a dark-haired beauty of a young woman, who seemed intent on whatever she was reading. Behind her, Lavi seemed intent on studying her every movement.

"I know!" Devil folded his arms and pouted. "He won't listen to anything I say anymore! We used to have so much fun together, tormenting Yuu-chan, plotting new things for Allen to play poker with strangers and now, I'm lucky if he even notices I'm there!" This last was said in more of a wail than anything else.

"Well, he's not listening to me, either," Angel-Lavi assented; he was fluttering his wings and hovering over the tree branch, to give himself a better view of their human charge. "He isn't paying attention when I try to get him to help other people—and people have been asking for his help, but he's not hearing anything anyone says to him. Unless it's _her_, of course. When she talks, he hangs on every word like a fanatic would hang on a sermon."

Devil-Lavi hissed at the mention of the word 'sermon,' but then returned his gaze to his human charge and cracked his knuckles. "Maybe we should do something about it…"

* * *

Lenalee shifted the tiniest bit in her seat. She could feel eyes on the back of her head, and as the only person sitting behind her, Lavi seemed the most likely candidate—actually, he really was the only candidate. Maybe he was actually watching her!

She quickly ruled that idea out. He sat behind her; he had to look at her to see to the front of the room. He wasn't just looking at her because he could, or even because he wanted to. It was all because he had to. Damn frigging logic was so disappointing.

She wished she could watch him, the way she wished he was watching her right now. Unfortunately, she sat in front of him, so such a thing was quite impossible. If she had tried to turn around and watch him, it would have been blatantly obvious, the entire Black Order would notice-who, by the way, were all inside the library to research about a rampaging Innocence-, and Komui-nii would surely murder the apple of her eye if he caught wind of the rumors that would surface.

Not that she was paying attention anyway. Her thoughts had drifted far, far away, into the deepest realms of La-La Land, where visions of Lavi were everywhere. Daydreams, with his face plastered all over them. Doodles of his name next to hearts on random pages of her notebooks.

She was obsessed, and not a single other soul knew it.

Meanwhile, Lavi wasn't the only one being discussed.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" a tiny, dark-haired figure sighed dramatically, looking in a mirror to check her fiery red lipstick. After all, Devil-Lenalee was nothing if not flamboyant in a representation of her charge's oft-suppressed dark side. The two red horns sticking out of her hair were always polished to a shine, and her tail was curled neatly behind her. And that pitchfork? Absolutely ghastly as an accessory—she preferred to do without it. It clashed terribly with her black leather skirt, tight red top, and perfect crimson manicure.

"What can't you believe?" Angel-Lenalee asked; she, too, was checking a mirror, to make sure her halo was on at _juuuuuuust_ the right angle. And a glance at her Capri pants, tank-top, and wings proved that they remained spotlessly white. "Does this have anything to do with that boy?" she went on, digging through her heavenly cosmetics bag; finally, she found her lipstick and began applying it.

After all, one wasn't a shoulder-deity to someone as fashionably-aware as Lenalee Lee without an obsession for fashion and appearance. After all, they were immortals, and all immortals needed a hobby. Besides, human fashions were fun!

"She wants him. She wants him baaaaaaad," the devil-girl said in a sing-song voice, setting the mirror down, and turning a red-tinted gaze on her counterpart. "And I'm pretty sure he got it bad on her too."

"He does," a pleasant male voice interrupted. The two mini-Lenalees both turned and watched as the two mini-Lavis landed beside them on the tree they had occupied. It seemed it was the white one—the angel—who had addressed them, for he continued, "He absolutely worships her."

"And because of it," Devil-Lavi picked up, "he won't pay anymore attention to us!"

"Lenalee pays attention to me when it involves destroying those stupid Komurins her brother makes," Devil-Lenalee tossed her hair casually. "But lately, I can't even get her to do that. She isn't listening to anybody. Even Miranda-chan is starting to notice that Lenalee's out of it, and as clueless as she is, that's saying something."

"Be nice!" Angel-Lenalee admonished before adding her bit. "So it seems we all have the same problem. Our poor human charges are hopelessly in love with each other…and they're either too afraid or too stupid to do anything about it!"

Beside her, her devilish counterpart raised an eyebrow. Maybe she was a bad influence on her…

"So maybe it's time for a little…divine intervention," Devil-Lavi suggested, a smirk of pure, unadulterated evil crossing his face. You know the smirk. The one Lavi always wears when he's about to thoroughly humiliate his Yuu-chan, who won't even notice?

"You mean we're going to play matchmaker on those two?" Angel-Lavi actually looked intrigued.

"Brilliant," the female devil jumped to her feet.

"This might be fun!" Angel-Lenalee clapped her hands in delight. Then her eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward. "Let's make a plan…"

* * *

Lavi was walking to the cafeteria alone. Normally, he walked with his friends—Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan, and Goddess…er, Lenalee. But she was still inside the library, and both Yuu-chan and Allen were already in the cafeteria.

Although he missed being able to stare at Lenalee, at least alone, he could actively daydream about her without having to worry about looking stupid. Well, stupid to anyone he knew, he rethought as a finder on the hallway gave him a strange look.

"Psst!" a tiny voice said by his left ear. "Psst! Hey!"

He turned his head slightly to see a miniature, tux-clad version of himself sitting on his left shoulder, casually polishing the prongs of his pitchfork. "Oh, it's you, my shoulder-devil." They were old friends. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"That's because you haven't been paying attention to anyone, but that girl," Devil-Lavi pointed out, breathing on the tool in his hand, and then wiping it clean with a rag. He could see his unholy reflection in it. Damn, he looked good! Satisfied, he set the pitchfork across his lap and focused all his attention on his human charge. "Lenalee, right?"

Lavi blushed. "Yeah…her…" He sighed dreamily, a glazed look settling on his only green eye.

"Man, you've got it bad," the tiny devil observed, grinning. "So have you kissed her yet?"

"No—what?" Lavi stopped walking and looked at his devil in shock. "Kissed her? Hell, I can barely talk to her like a normal human being anymore! How could I kiss her? Not to mention what Komui would do to me!"

"Simple," Devil-Lavi jumped off Lavi's shoulder and hovered in front of his face. "First, you pucker up, then you lay it on her, and all the while, you say a whole bunch of reeeeeally romantic crap, make a bunch of promises you don't intend to keep…you getting the idea?"

Lavi shook his head. "I don't want to treat Lenalee like that!"

"Hmph," Devil-Lavi frowned, and then shrugged. "Well, then I'm not the guy you should be talking to." In a puff of red smoke, he vanished.

Lavi blinked. Strange. It wasn't like his devilish side to give up that easily.

"So you want to get the girl?"

He knew that slightly more pleasant voice anywhere. "Hello, Angel-Me."

Angel-Lavi had appeared on his right shoulder in all his sparkly white glory. "Hello. We haven't talked much lately. How have you been?"

"Not too bad, actually. Kicked the butts of those akumas we were all so worried about," Lavi replied grinning. His shoulder-angel was always so polite. "How're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm ready to do something unkind to my counterpart," he sighed, referring to Lavi's shoulder-devil, of course. "Like bless him, or dump holy water on him, or put a cross in his bed, or something like that."

"Oi, let's not get violent here!" Lavi held up a hand in defense of his dark side. "I thought you were supposed to be the good guy in this arrangement!"

"I am. He just bothers me," Angel said matter-of-factly. "But anyway, down to business. Tell me all about this girl you're so smitten with." By this time, Lavi had sidetracked from his walk to the cafeteria, and had ended up in his room in the new Headquarters.

"How do you two know so much about me and my love life?" Lavi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're part of your subconscious. We know more about you than you do," Devil-Lavi popped back up; it almost seemed like he'd been waiting for a cue or something. "So come on. Spill it. Tell us all about her. Details are appreciated."

The next ten minutes, neither of them said a word. They didn't have to, because Lavi went on and on about the wonderful Lenalee Lee. He must have used every synonym for 'beautiful' in existence, including radiant, picturesque, and dazzling. And he even described how she flies in the sky in her Dark Boots as 'an angel that fell from the skies'.

Lavi was in Strike Mode.

"So what you're saying is she's a stupid little fly?" Devil-Lavi interrupted with a snort, mentally congratulating himself on such a clever little crack. Oh, he was so brilliant it was scary!

Had he been mortal, he would have been struck down immediately for such a derogatory and degrading remark towards Lenalee. Instead, Lavi just took a deep breath—and blew a well-aimed puff of air. His devil-self was sent spinning through the air, all the way to the other side of the room, where he ended up hovering with little spirals spinning in his eyes.

"Put my earmuffs on the cookie…" he muttered dazedly as his angelic counterpart grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back over to the swing, where Lavi looked profoundly satisfied with himself.

"Anyway, forgetting the idiot's lack of judgment here," Angel-Lavi went on, "you really want to impress this girl? You really like her?"

"Actually…" Lavi paused, "…I think this is love."

* * *

Lenalee was quite relieved when she was finished researching at the library, and she could head to her room. They'd been working on the same Innocence for quite some time now, and she was quite sure she could have recited the whole thing in her sleep. But if she did that, then her dreams would be focused around the Innocence, rather than around something a little more important at the moment.

Or rather, some_one_ more important at the moment.

"Yo, Lena-chan!"

The dark-haired beauty turned her head. "Oh, hello," she greeted pleasantly.

On her shoulder, the white-clad shoulder-deity grinned congenially. "It has been a while. But I really wanted to talk to you, hon. It's about that Lavi kid." She knew she hit a nerve when a nice pink color tinted Lenalee's cheeks. "Listen, I think he's a good guy. So as half of your conscience, it's my responsibility to tell you what I think. I think you should go for him."

Lenalee stopped walking. "What?"

"Go for him," Angel-Lenalee repeated, leaning her chin on her hands. "I mean, you like him, right? You should tell him how you feel. I mean, who knows? Maybe he likes you back."

Somehow, Lenalee managed to refrain from letting out a very unladylike snort. The very idea was ridiculous, and she said so. "The very idea's ridiculous!" See, told you she said so. "I mean, really. He's a good friend, and I know he cares about me as a friend. So why ruin a good thing?"

"Man, you're gonna die an old maid if you keep this up!" a biting voice interrupted, and Lenalee sighed good-naturedly as her devil-self appeared in front of her. "You know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"Kiss him."

"WHAT?"

"I said, kiss him."

"I heard you. I meant that more as a 'what the hell are you smoking?' kind of 'what.'"

"Ah, my mistake."

"It's okay. Now explain yourself."

Devil-Lenalee crossed one leg over the other and smirked. "Nothing says 'I want you bad and I want you now' like a display of girl power. So go get him. Show him how much you want him. After all, if you don't snare him, somebody else will."

_That_ made her heart stop. She knew that many other girls harbored crushes on the breathtaking, drool worthy Bookman. She had seen many of them when she, Lavi, Allen and Kanda sometimes go on missions. While a few would get attracted to Allen for his cuteness, Kanda for his mysteriousness, Lavi was one helluva package, along with his good sense of humor, green eyes that you could lose yourself into, his red hair that she was sure would be soft to touch and-.

_Ahem._ Anyway.

Could one of them possibly have his attention?

"I could ask him if there's anybody he's interested in," she mused out loud. "I mean, that's taking the initiative, right? And it's fairly nonchalant. And we're friends. It's a normal question for friends to ask each other, right?" The two mini-Lenalees nodded. "Okay then, I'll ask him tomorrow, and I'll go from there. And if he does like me, that's a great opportunity for him to tell me."

With a new spring in her step, Lenalee all but bounced the rest of the way home.

Floating a few inches over her head, Angel-Lenalee leaned over to her counterpart, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Devil, hon, why do I have the really bad feeling that we just made things worse?"

Devil-Lenalee grinned. "Probably because we did."

* * *

The next day at lunch presented the perfect opportunity. Some of the exorcist was nowhere to be found.

So it was just Lavi and Lenalee sharing at their usual table at the cafeteria.

They chatted about this and that, and some of that, and maybe a little bit of that as well. Finally, when the conversation dropped off a little, Lenalee gathered her courage, took a deep breath, and took the plunge,—figuratively speaking. "Have you noticed all those girls watching you all the time?"

The look on his face gave the answer away before he said three words and shuddered. "They. Are. Scary."

Lenalee laughed at his silly expression. Then she gathered a few more shreds of her nerve and asked the real question. The million dollar question. "So has anyone caught your eye?" She actually managed to sound relatively nonchalant.

To her surprise, he fell silent, and stared at his lunch for a while. Then he said, "Actually, someone has." He was smiling fondly as he talked of this unknown lady who had so captured his fancy. "She's amazing; I can't get her out of my head."

There was a very unpleasant crunching sound, which Lenalee realized was her heart cracking. For a second, she desperately, desperately wanted to ask him who the lucky girl was, but her common sense stopped her before she could say a single word to that effect. It was none of her business.

"What about you?"

The question took her by surprise, and she looked blankly at him. "What?"

"I'm not the only one with a fan club around here," he teased, and she blushed. "Have any of those stalker-males managed to capture your attention?"

"Have any of those stalker-males managed to capture your attention?" Well, _that_ was smooth.

Not.

But when she blushed a little deeper, he knew he'd hit the nail right on the head. Bingo.

"Well…actually, yes," she said softly, almost wistfully. "I haven't told him yet, though. I want to, but I think he has someone else. I mean, someone else he likes, and I just don't want to get in the way, or mess things up, or-"

"You must really like this guy," Lavi interrupted wryly, trying very hard to hide the fact that he felt like brutally murdering whoever this unknown male was. "You're babbling."

She laughed and popped a bite of sushi into her mouth. "Well, you're right about one thing. I do really like him. But I don't want to screw things up for anyone…" She looked sad as she said that last.

Lavi fought down twin urges. On one hand, he wanted to demand to know the identity of this mystery man, but that really wasn't any of his business. Besides, it was probably something she didn't want him to know, or else she most likely would have just told him. She trusted him, he knew.

On the other hand, though, he wanted to just blurt out the truth: that she, Lenalee Lee, was in fact the one who had caught and kept his attention, along with his heart. But if she liked someone else…oh, that would just make a big mess of things. He didn't want her to worry about him.

And the rest of the meal went by in relative quiet as each tried to puzzle out what to do next.

"This is terrible!" Devil-Lavi had all but howled, watching from a tree where you could get a clear view of the Black Order's cafeteria "They just made things worse! How could they possibly screw that up?"

"Told you so," Angel-Lenalee sighed unhappily.

"How classic is it, though," Angel-Lavi observed. "The misunderstanding. They're talking about each other, but neither is bright enough to realize it, and so they withdraw. It's almost amusing."

"No 'almost' about it. It _is_ amusing!" Devil-Lenalee giggled. But she sobered almost immediately and asked, "But how do we fix it now?"

Silence met her query. Finally, Angel-Lavi heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess its back to square one."

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Lenalee half-growled at the little white-winged being perched on the edge of her vanity table. Her shoulder-angel had been trying to talk to her about Lavi, but Lenalee just didn't want any of it.

"But you're upset, which means something went terribly wrong," the angel protested. "And as representatives of your inner conflict, subconscious, etc., it's our duty to help you whenever we can. _Right_?" That last was called over her shoulder to where her devilish counterpart was admiring her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Devil-Lenalee said flatly. Angel-Lenalee started to mutter something then that sounded suspiciously like, 'Damn angelic oaths…cause no harm…' followed by a string of what sounded suspiciously like obscenities.

"But anyway," the devil suddenly whirled around, "did he say who this girl was?"

Lenalee looked taken aback, while her angel face-palmed. "No, he didn't. I didn't ask."

"Why didn't you ask?" Devil-Lenalee persisted.

"Because clearly, it's none of my business."

"Do you think there's a chance it could be you?"

"What? No!" Lenalee shook her head. "How could it be? I mean, if it was me, and he wanted to tell me, he had the perfect opportunity. And he didn't take it. So no, I don't think there's even a chance."

"But Lenalee," her angel pointed out logically, "If _you_ were waiting for an opportune moment that was it. And you didn't take it either. You could have told him."

"But he likes someone else. End of story."

Devil and angel face-palmed. Humans were so dense.

"But I'll ask him."

"What?" both mini-deities asked.

"I'll ask him who she is. If he tells me, that's fine. If he doesn't want to, I won't push it," Lenalee resolved. "Then at least I'll know who I'm losing him to—no. I don't want to lose." She paused. "I think I love him, and I'm not letting go."

* * *

"Leave me alone."

"But Laviiiiiii—"

"I said leave me alone."

"You're pouting."

"So what? I'm a big boy; I can do what I want."

Devil-Lavi put one hand on his forehead. _I think I'm getting a migraine…_"So you're just going to give up? You're gonna let her just walk away, not do anything about it?"

"Well, what else can I do?" Lavi asked, not looking up from his book. It was there more as a convenient excuse, though, as he wasn't really doing homework from the old panda; he had been staring at that same page for a good twenty minutes now. "As you can see, I'm trying to read."

"Lavi, what's on that page?" Angel-Lavi asked. "What does it say?" Silence. "See? You're avoiding the questions. So talk to us, alright? Now, what can you do about the lovely Lenalee-chan?"

"I know what you can do," the devil's eyes sparkled with an unholy glee.

"What?"

"Steal her away."

"WHAT?"

"Seriously," Devil-Lavi plowed ahead. "Find out who this guy is, and steal her away from him."

"I hate to break it to you, but she's not actually going with anybody, so I can't actually steal her away from anyone," Lavi pointed out with unfailing logic.

"So snap her up before someone else does!" Angel-Lavi said joyously.

"You could always try kidnapping," Devil added, and the argument began.

"I'm sure _that_ would work wonders."

"Stockholm Syndrome, baby!"

"…you're an idiot."

"…yeah."

While Devil-Lavi moped, Angel-Lavi patted his human on the shoulder. "Ask her who he is. Find out why she likes him. And tell her how you feel, too. She won't know unless you say something."

"And then kiss her," Devil chirped.

Apparently fed up, Angel-Lavi grabbed his harp and proceeded to give his counterpart a royal beating over the head with it. While the devil was all right in the end, the poor harp did not survive the vicious onslaught.

"I'll ask her."

The struggle between devil and angel froze; the broken, battered harp was still poised for another strike. "What?" they both asked in unison.

"I'll ask her who it is," he clarified. "I'm not saying it'll do any good, but…" His eyes shifted. "I love her. And I won't let her go without a fight." Surprisingly, neither deity said anything to that.

* * *

It was two days later that she finally worked up the nerve, which was actually better than some people were doing. Her knight in shining armor was still having problems getting it together. But finally, she gathered her shreds of courage and took the initiative.

"Lavi?"

The melodious voice of his personal goddess could have gotten his attention from anywhere. He snapped to the most rigid of attention, but he managed a relatively nonchalant response. "Wha…?" Okay, he'd been dozing at the cafeteria, due to a lack of sleep over thoughts of a certain dark-haired beauty.

Normally, she would have giggled at his lack of alertness, but something was different today. She looked nervous, fidgety, and was sort of hopping from foot to foot. He'd never seen her that antsy before. "Um, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure," Lavi replied. _Anything for you, my angel.__Anything. Name it, and it's yours._

"Do you have any available time today?" she asked; her hands toyed nervously with the hem of her school skirt. "Meet me in the library? I need to talk to you. It won't take long."

Oddly enough, that had sort of been his plan—he was going to ask her almost the exact same thing. The library was a safe place to talk. Not many people went there except the panda and himself, so chances were that they would be safe from prying eyes.

"Of course," he replied, flashing a million-watt grin. And Lenalee suddenly had to fight to keep her knees from turning into jelly and melting into a puddle on the floor. "Actually, I have something I wanted to ask you as well. How about an hour after lunch?"

She grinned. "Great. So…talk then, I guess?"

Since when were things this awkward between them?

The day moved by in a heartbeat, yet still seemed to take all of eternity.

Lunch in particular was delightful. The tension in the air was so thick that even the normally-oblivious Allen stopped eating his macroscopic food mid-way and asked if something was wrong. Both Lavi and Lenalee were going over what they were going to say in their heads, while still wondering what the other wanted.

But finally, and hour after lunch was finished. Lavi stayed around the cafeteria for a minute when Lenalee excused herself a few minutes ago. He started the trek to the library not soon after.

"So are you gonna kiss her?" his devil-self popped up on his shoulder, jeering.

"Shut up," Lavi responded in a whisper. He hoped nobody noticed him seemingly having a conversation with himself. "I don't know what she wants to talk to me about."

"She likes you," an unfamiliar female voice popped up. To his surprise, a mini-Lenalee popped up on his shoulder, right beside his devil. It wasn't difficult to tell that this was Lenalee's own shoulder-devil, given the horns, tail, and smirk. "You should kiss her. She won't argue, I promise you."

Lavi didn't quite know what to say to that. Even Lenalee's subconscious was taunting him now? Finally, he just gave up trying to figure it out, and headed to the library for the meeting that awaited him there. He wouldn't keep his angel waiting.

But when he got there, Lenalee was already talking to someone: two small white figures. She didn't seem to notice that he'd arrived. At a loss for what else to do, Lavi stood in between two bookshelves and just listened to what she was saying.

Lenalee paced uneasily. Maybe he'd decided not to come, or he didn't want to talk to her, or he had forgotten her, or he didn't care…okay, time to calm down. She was just getting herself worked up over what could potentially be nothing. He probably just got held up somewhere. Nothing major.

"Relax," her angel popped up. "You'll be fine." A pause as Lenalee considered this; then the angel asked, "Are you gonna kiss him?"

"No!" Lenalee protested in a whisper. "I can't do that!"

"You should!" a miniature, white-clad Lavi joined the conversation.

Lenalee stared at him for a minute, and then shook her head. "Great. Now his subconscious is making fun of me, too? Thanks a lot." She put her face in her hands. "I don't think I can do this. I want to tell him the truth, but…what if he rejects me? I don't want to screw up our friendship."

"Hey…" Angel-Lavi tried to say something, but Lenalee kept going. She failed to notice the bookshelf behind her, and somebody was standing there, listening to her talk to the two tiny angels floating beside her.

"I like him so much, it hurts!" her voice choked. Was she crying? "It's not fair to tell him, if there's somebody else he likes, but…goddammit, I love him! Okay? I love Lavi!" She took a deep breath. "It's not fair…" She failed to notice that the two shoulder-angels had disappeared, leaving her alone with the person in the doorway.

Lavi slowly took a step forward. She still hadn't noticed him, and she didn't until he quickly worked up his shreds of courage and touched her shoulder. But they way she jumped; one would have thought a bomb had gone off near her, rather than just a tap on her arm. She whirled, and somehow managed to put on a truly convincing smile. "Oh, Lavi. You made it. I—I was getting worried." Her knight was here. Maybe she could ask him now.

He didn't respond. He was looking at her strangely; his expression had gone totally unreadable.

"Lavi?" she asked. "Are you all ri—" She was cut off as he moved forward, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back against the shelves, and trapped her against it. The silence was absolute, you couldn't hear anything. They were alone. "Lavi, what's wrong?"

He still didn't say anything. And he continued to give her that odd look.

Lenalee suddenly felt very nervous. "If you're not feeling well, maybe we should—"

"Stop talking."

"What?"

"I said stop talking."

She gasped slightly, and fell silent.

He was still holding her arms, and he could feel her beginning to tremble a little. "Lenalee, I heard you. Every word." Her eyes widened, and then she closed them quickly. "You love me?" She nodded, once. "But…but I thought you said you liked someone else?"

"No…" she whispered miserably."I said the one I liked had someone else." She could almost feel the blank expression on Lavi's face. "Remember? You told me there was someone who'd caught your eye, that day at lunch."

Realization dawned. She thought he meant…he almost laughed. But she truly believed what she was saying. And he wasn't sure if mere words would be enough to convince her otherwise. But he had to convince her, he just had to! What to do, what to do…

_"I think you should kiss her,"_his shoulder-devil's voice popped into his head.

His hands both moved of their own accord; one touched a side of her face, the other trailing down her neck and pulled her chin upwards. And he kissed her, pushing her back against the shelf so she couldn't escape from him.

He could feel her shock, her disbelief, but didn't back off. Not right away, anyway.

When he finally did break away, he didn't move very far. He stayed mere inches away, and waited for her reaction. Would she be angry? He somehow doubted it, but she would definitely be shocked.

He waited for her to react. But finally, she did—just not quite in the way he had expected.

First she stared, and then she smiled. And then she threw her arms around his neck, whirled so now _he_ was the one pinned against the shelf, and returned the favor. Full on, right on the lips. Now it was his turn to be shocked, but quickly recovered. Lavi leaned against the bookshelf behind him and pulled Lenalee closer to him, deepening the kiss. Lenalee made a noise of approval and ran her hands on his fiery locks while Lavi caressed her slim waist.

And, as always, they were being watched. Apparently, for mini-deities, nothing is sacred.

"Finally!" Devil-Lavi thrust one victorious fist into the air.

"Hmph, 'bout time," Devil-Lenalee agreed.

Angel-Lenalee sighed dreamily. "So romantic!"

"Are they coming up for air anytime soon?" Angel-Lavi wondered out loud, cocking his head to one side. This earned a Look from his fellow shoulder-deities, who then went back to observing the two teens, pressed against the shelf. By this time, they were more a jumble of arms than anything else, and if they continued to lean at that kind of an angle, they would probably fall over.

"Heh, look at that. That's my influence, right there," Devil-Lenalee cackled, looking at her perfect red nails. "I wonder what they'll name their first kid."

Finally, ten minutes after, Devil-Lavi got fed up at the two teens making out-who weren't intent on taking a breather soon. "Oi, you two! Get a room!"

Angel-Lavi grinned when Lavi and Lenalee raised their heads to look at their deities, the former having a big silly grin on his face while the latter had her face flushed. Both had their clothes in disarray and their hair in a messy heap. "Now, don't give them any ideas, oh devil counterpart of mine"

Lavi looked at them, turned it at Lenalee, then back at them, before his grin started to widen. Without warning, he leaned down to carry Lenalee bridal style and turned to leave the library.

"Where are we going?" Lenalee squealed, arms automatically circling on the red-heads neck.

"Where the hell are _you_ going?" Devil-Lavi and Devil-Lenalee both asked, mouth agape.

Lavi turned his head at them, a smirk playing on his face.

"You told us to get a room."

* * *

Finally people! My first ever fanfic about Lenalee and Lavi! Nyahaha! As soon as I started reading D. Gray Man, I got hooked up in this couple, particularly when I watched episode 44. Gosh! They should end up together! TOTALLY!

Anyway, please read and review!

Akitsuki Akira © Guidance to Conscience


End file.
